SilverSong School
"Silver Song School for the Gifted Witch, Wizard and Mage." When visiting Silver Song please enjoy this environment sound. Formation Sovay Solaceon, a Ferros born coronid, formed Silver Song. Finally mastering his art after his own head master died he started to see the new Terra born Ferrosian children and even Humans needing training after the Exudos event. Determined to help while he worked on his life long goal of clearing the taint from the land he built the school atop a a snowy mountain next to the majorly effected area and set to work finding students. Grounds Silver Song has 5 main areas. The main school house, the private living areas, the stables, the gardens, and the witchery alcove. The mountain side is steep to its west and rolls smoothly downward in the east. Snow covers its peaks and pine trees special the grounds. In a sacred rite Sovay has blessed the land to prevent the horrors of the lands near them to enter, marking the blessed lands with beacons around the school. The Main school house is a large timber built building with a solid stone base. The classrooms are small but the perfect size for teaching one on one with students or small groups to give the attention they need. The main floor is dedicated to the study of thaumaturgy, the second has a study area, botany garden, and classrooms. The third floor has a larger lecture hall with lounge area that is often used to each in a more casual setting with all the students. The Private living areas are made of 2 houses atop the mountain. The first is the head masters house. Often dinner is held there together with students or private study sessions in his living room for extra practice. The second house is more like a dorm house, the first floor having a small kitchen and dinning room with a living room walled off. The second floor is covered in bunk beds where the students sleep. The Stables and Gardens are things to teach the students about life. Horses for travel and cows and sheep are kept in the stable and when parents or guardians come to visit it is often where their horses stay as well. The garden is mostly tended by golems however some of the verdicyte students like to tend the plants and care for them. The garden is often the first area where new to golomeancy students test if they can put there golems to work. The witchery area is special. Hidden area on the cliffs of the sea shore it is uniquely sheltered by trees that seem to whisper and watch over those who try to preform rituals. This is where circle rite and magic brews are often preformed when students decide to follow witchery for their main studies. Studies Studies include: Standard - Potions - Wand Crafting and basic spells - Basic Alter use and care - History of the disciplines - basic golamancy - Defensive studies - Elements and essienta basics - Herbs and Plants basics - Languages of the world and spells to help you communicate Specializations - Thaumcraft - Wands and caps - Alter rituals advanced - Golamancy - Taint, Purity, Life and healing - Thaumic defense, strategies, and traditions - Witchery - Herbs and plant, care and growing - Brewing and cauldrons - Circle rituals - Creatures. Learning about the demons, werewolves, and vampires - Flight and Familures (this ones popular) - Advanced rites and alter creation - Botany and Natural Magics - Plants of the worlds - Demention travel and dementional studies - Animal communication and care, Advanced - Tools, History, and co-op studies Students Students are from a variety of species and different backgrounds. All are accepted as long as they are able to co-operate under the headmasters rules. This area you are able to add to the characters as you wish or use one of the characters here to interact with school students or headmaster. (I think of peoples age by grade most of the time, for those who do heres this.) Kutya twili - Unknown - 19 y/o - He/him - Basic Studies / Golemancy - Prince of the Twilight realm, he was locked away from fear of his brother. Now that his magic abilities are starting to appear out of the seal his family put on them his gaurdian searches out a school for him to train at. Ruesho "Rue" Solaceon - Human - 17 y/o - he/him Thaumcraft Illusionist - An orphan raised by Sovay himself he has known nothing but the school and sovay. However a very street smart kid he holds resentment for sovay keeping him in the school and not letting him out of the grounds. hes often making trouble but always protects the other students. Sraosha "Sir" Novosad - Human - 16 y/o - he/him - Basic Studies - Sir comes from a normal home from within a small town. He grew up awkward and going to a human school with the rest of his towns kids. At the age of 15 he had an outburst of magic, he was a late bloomer and was terrified of it. Not wanting to be diffrent he tried to hide it untill he couldn't control it. At that point Sovay had apeared in his town at the request of his parents who had noticed. He tends to be shy about his studies and frustrated at being with the younger students but acts like a big brother to most of them. Pritha "Pree" Sadler - Human - 15 y/o - She/her - Witchery Advanced Circle Magic Rituals - Pree is a bright and cheery human, that very much knows Ruesho has a crush on her. Pree came from a poor family on the edge of the Calgary quarantine zone. Her parents knew Sovay and when she was born Sovay knew she had a gift for magic. Basicly growing up with Sovay, Ruesho and her family together she always feels at home with her family friend Sovay. Sandu Vermeulen - Verdicyte - 13 y/o - he/him - Natural magics and Botany - A quiet plantoid that has choose to take a male form, Sandu looks similar to the Alyssum plant of terra. Growing up with his Verdicyte family until they insisted on the best magic training for him. They sent him away to Sovay at the age of 8 and visit once a year. Sandu gets along with most but is best in botany, always whispering to the plants and smiling at Shelly who seems to praise the ground he walks on. Kanta Begbie - Coronid - 13 y/o - She/her - Witchery Brews and Potions - Great friends with Kuno, Kanta is a young coronid coming from a once royal family. A kind heart she helps out Kuno with his studies when he gets frustrated and he teaches her about creatures. Kanta is starting to get her colour and is very proud of her new redish horns. She is often found in the potions or brew labs making some strange concoction and daring Kuno to drink it. Kuno Campbell - Human - 12 y/o - he/him - Advanced Creature - Kuno is one of the unfortunate humans that was greatly effected at a young age by Aggressive negative magic surrounding his town. His Parents came to Sovay concerned and a fair he would not live a normal life, as on his 10th birthday that happened to fall on a full moon, he transformed into a werewolf. Now he happily studies about all the other creatures and tries to find a way to help others like himself. Even at his young age he is cheerful and bright, but very anxious due to himself worrying about another "episode" out of his control. Yanick Byrne - Coronid - 11 y/o - They/them - Thaumcraft History and Alter rituals - Yanick is called "nick" by the human students is a very big book worm. A stocky coronid taller then normal for their age they prides them-self on how much they knows. He comes from a family of humans that adopted them. His parents where loving and where willing to do anything to have Yanick learn about his species and history as well as learn what he wished. They promoted learning from the start and he is very excited to be at Silversong. Enthusiastic about study he made friends with Sir quickly and often help with basic training as much as he can. His Parents visit often, trying to come to the school every other weekend and often bring sweets for the other children. Sila Guttuso - Coronid - 10 y/o - she/her - Basic Training - A cousin to Kanta she often calls her "KahKah". Sila is a sweet young coronid from a well off family that insisted on her education... else where from their home. She often does not like to think of her family and tends to be dutiful to her study and chores and always insists this is her family. She likes magical creatures class best. Parker Rooiakkers - Verdicyte - 9 y/o - they/them - Basic Training - Parker is an excitable young Verdicyte that doesn't live full time at SilverSong. Their guardians bring them home once a month for a week to learn about the Verdicyte culture. They feel its just normal and doesn't realize it's because their parents don't trust Sovay, a Coronid, to reach the Verdicyte culture. Sovay mostly agrees with those views however and enjoys sitting with Parker hearing about stories from their home. Catherine Daley - Coronid - 7 y/o - she/her - Basic Training - A shy and jumpy Coronid not much is known about her home life. She is often found behind Sir's leg hiding or making quiet squeaking when she gets nervous. Cathrine had a similar upbringing to Yanick, however her biological parents found her and took her from her human parents. She flourishes in Wand making and golem training classes. Shelly Mathews - Verdicyte - 7 y/o - They/them - Basic training - The Smallest student, at only 2 and a half feet tall. They have not chosen to much of a form yet and and runs around on 4 leave like appendages. They are friends with Cathrine and they often can talk the entire day if left alone. Shelly sometimes wraps around Cathrines horns and talks about how one day she wants to have a pair. Her parents often come to visit on their way as they travel from town to town selling and trading items. _ ? ? ? ? ?